Many types of work activities require individuals to be present in hazardous regions during their work days. Such occupations include but are not limited to various types of manufacturing, mining, construction and the like. Real time tracking of a person's position provides one more safety guarantee for people present in hazardous working areas. In some close spaces with special safety requirements such as intrinsic safety in the presence of hazardous gases, or, explosives or mines, the normal consumer position products are not able to provide the service with required safety levels.